Green Protection Agency Recognition of Neutrality Agreement
The Green Protection Agency Recognition of Neutrality Agreement replaced the Proclamation of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency on November 11, 2006 and was later replaced by the Green Protection Agency Declaration of Neutrality on February 21, 2009. Proclamation of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency :The duty and interest of the member states of the Green Protection Agency (henceforth GPA) require that the GPA in sincerity and good faith pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other nations, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. :Therefore we hereby declare that the GPA is legally bound to its neutrality, and must exhort and warn member states to avoid any and all acts or proceedings which may in any manner contravene this agreement and thereby violate the neutrality of the GPA. :Furthermore, we do agree that any member nation of the GPA committing, aiding, or abetting hostilities against any other nation or otherwise breaking the terms of this treaty does render itself liable for punishment; and further, that this punishment will be delivered without delay, restraint, or reserve by the officers of the GPA in formal prosecution against the accused member nation. GPA Recognition of Neutrality Agreement :We, the undersigned alliances of nations (henceforth Assenters) do hereby duly recognize the neutrality of the GPA, and do agree to the following convention: Article 0: Definitions :Assenters - Any undersigned alliance :Belligerent - Any nation that undertakes hostile action against a member of the GPA. :Hostile action - An actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavour to inflict harm upon the targeted nation, or its citizens, territories, or properties. Article 1: Prevention of Aggression :The citizens, territories, and properties of the GPA member states are inviolable. GPA member shall not violate the citizens, territories, and properties of any Assenters Article 2: Neutrality :GPA member states shall be considered neutral in any conflict, save for those in which a Belligerent has taken hostile action against a GPA member state. Article 3: GPA Defense :The fact of a GPA member state resisting, even by force, hostile acts against, or attempts to violate the neutrality of, a GPA member state by a Belligerent shall not be regarded as a hostile act. Article 4: Non-Aggression Pact :(A) GPA member states are forbidden to initiate, or cause another nation to initiate, hostile action against another nation. :(B) Assenters are forbidden to initiate, or cause another nation to initiate, hostile action against any GPA member state. Article 5: Illicit Aid :(A) GPA member states are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to non-GPA member states that, are involved in a conflict with another nation. :(B) Assenters are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to Belligerents. Article 6a - Freedom of Trade :GPA member states and Assenters are not called upon to forbid or restrict the import or export of any resource. Subject to the restriction in Article 6b, all members have the right to determine their own trading patterns within their own alliance's rules and regulations. Article 6b - Sanctions :1. The GPA shall not use sanctions on any Assenter, unless those sanctions are applied in response to a hostile act in accordance with Article 3, nor shall the GPA use sanctions on non-Assenters with the intent of hindering trade by Assenters. :2. Assenters shall not use sanctions on any GPA member, nor shall Assenters use sanctions on non-GPA nations with the intent of hindering trade by GPA members. :3. Subject to Article 6b ii), Assenters are not restricted in their use of sanctions on any other nation. :4. Subject to Article 6b ii), the loss of a trade by a GPA member as a result of sanctions placed by an Assenter shall not be classed as a hostile act unless the sanctioned nation belongs to the GPA. :5. Subject to Article 6b i), the loss of a trade by an Assenter as a result of sanctions placed by a GPA member shall not be classed as a hostile act unless the sanctioned nation belongs to the Assenting alliance. Article 7: Violators :Any nation found in violation of this convention shall be subject to punishment in the form of restitution to the nation or nations harmed by said violation. The amount of the restitution shall be commensurate with the degree of harm caused. If the offending nation cannot or will not reimburse the victims, then the burden of providing restitution shall fall to the alliance to which the offending nation belongs (i.e. the GPA or the appropriate Assenter). Any assenting alliance (including the GPA) reserves the right to discipline violating nations beyond this treaty inaccordance with their own laws and regulations. Article 8: Enactment :Every measure of restriction or prohibition taken in regard to the matters referred to in the preceding articles must be impartially applied to all applicable nations. Assenters See: http://z11.invisionfree.com/GreenPA/index.php?showtopic=4149 for the Complete and Official listing. Current *64Digits *Alliance for Happy Evolution and Defence *Boards Alliance of Protectorate States *Christian Coalition of Countries *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *Confederation of Organized Nations *Farkistan *Federation of Armed Nations *Finnish Cooperation Organization (formerly Peliplaneetta Alliance) *Fifth Column Confederation *Genesis *Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *Global United Nations *Greenland Republic *International Protection Agency *Invicta *Libertarian Socialist Federation *Mostly Harmless Alliance *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *Mushroom Kingdom *North Atlantic Defense Coalition *North Atlantic Treaty Organization *o7 *Orange Protection Alliance *Ordo Verde *Prism Protection Front *R&R *Ragnarok *Random Insanity Alliance *Shattered Star Exiles *She Said She Was 18 *The Democratic Order *The Legion *The Phoenix Federation *The Templar Knights *United Sovereign Nations *Viridian Entente (2nd) Withdrawn *Alliance of International Defence *BANG Alliance (now Defunct) *FOK!-Alliance *Global Democratic Alliance *Grämlins *Grand Global Alliance *Independent Republic of Orange Nations *Mr. Fixit Online *New Pacific Order *New Polar Order *Norden Verein (now Defunct) *Orange Defense Network *Organized Nations of Superiority (now Defunct) *The Order of Righteous Nations *The Order of the Paradox Defunct *AID *Alianza Forocoches *Alliance for the Preservation of Independent Nations *AoB Confederation *Arabic Lebanese Middle Eastern Alliance *Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries *Atlantic Shadow Confederation *Atlantis *Azure Coalescence */b/ *Brotherhood of the Dreaded *Browncoats *Byzantine Empire *Coalition of Defensive States *Commonwealth of International Nations *Confederacy of Independent States *Crimson Sun Empire *Democratic Republic of Argonaut *Divinus Potestas *Empyrea *Entente of the Sun *Euphorian Commonwealth *Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories *Federation of Yellow Nations *[Gen[May]] *Global Coalition of Superior Nations *Global League of Protectorates *Global Organization for Liberty and Defense *Goon Order of Neutral Shoving *Guns of Glory *Imperial Assault Alliance *Imperial Blue Covenant *Inc. *Independent Coalition of Nations (Aqua team alliance) *International Coalition of Socialist Nations *International Trade Alliance Organization *League of Defensive Nations *League of Intelligent Humans *League of the Right *League of United Armenians *LUEnited Nations *\m/ *Maroon Defense Coalition *Multi-Colored Coalition Force *Mutually Assured Defense *Nations Of Ascended Honor *NCAAbbs *Network Alliance *New Eclipse Order *New Order of Independence *OASIS *Orange Shadow Force *Organization of Imperial Nations *Purple Alliance of WIN *ROCK *Royal Dominion *Sanctum *Senatus Populusque Romanus *Shadow Council *Socialist Workers Front *Tetris *The Druid Order *The Foundation *The Revolution *The White Delegation *TotalFarkistan *Turquoise Alliance of Awesome *UEC *United Nations Coalition *United Nations of Honour *United Nations of Outsider *UnitedNess of Inter-Orange Nations *VG Coalition *Vox Veritas Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Open treaties Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance